Una enfermedad llamada Amor
by Karo113
Summary: Hikari se siente extraña cuando esta cerca de Kei ¿Acaso estará enferma?. ¿Descubrira Hikari todo el amor que siente por Takishima?. Leánlo para descubrirlo. Oneshot HikarixKei. Reviews porfa!


**Una enfermedad llamada Amor**

Se sentía extraña y no sabía porque, hacía un par de días que la presencia de él la turbaba completamente. Sus mejillas se coloreaban de un intenso color rojo, su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocadamente y un molesto cosquilleo empezaba a formarse en su estómago. ¿Acaso estaba enferma?

Al igual que todos los días se dirigía a la escuela, caminando despreocupadamente vistiendo su elegante uniforme, el cual hacía que todas las chicas y muchachos del colegio la admiraran, ya que al igual que sus mejores amigos, era miembro de la clase S.A, la clase más alta y respetada de toda la escuela.

Ya era una costumbre que al llegar al instituto, las chicas comenzarán a señalarla y gritar emocionadas, y a pesar de que ella les había dicho una y mil veces que la saludaran normalmente, los alumnos de la secundaria normal la trataban como si fuera una especie de Diosa. Si, esto ocurría porque Hanazono Hikari ocupaba el segundo lugar en la lista de alumnos más inteligentes de toda la escuela.

Mientras se dirigía al invernadero en donde sus amigos la esperaban, su mente vagó pensando en las nuevas sensaciones que había comenzado a experimentar al estar cerca de su eterno rival Takishima Kei, quién ocupa el puesto numero 1 en toda la escuela.

Tantos años había competido con él para superarlo, siempre lo había visto como su rival pero ¿Por qué ahora tenía que comenzar a verlo de una manera diferente? ¿Acaso no será…?

Pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas al escuchar a sus amigos, en lo que para ellos era un día normal y rutinario. Como todos los días Ryu estaba alimentando a un nuevo animal, a la vez que trataba de complacer a los hermanos Jun y Megumi quienes estaban celosos de que la atención del muchacho siempre estuviera dedicada a los animales.

Akira golpeaba violentamente a Tadashi, quien había comido unos panecillos que la muchacha había preparado, sin que esta los sirviera a la mesa. Sonrió interiormente al ver la escena, esos eran los amigos que ella adoraba y no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Paseo la vista por el lugar pero no encontró a quien buscaba, seguramente ese día llegara un poco tarde. Suspiro para si misma y entró.

-¡Ohayou Minna*!-Saludo enérgicamente como era costumbre en ella-

-¡Hikari!- Exclamó felizmente Akira mientras dejaba semi-inconsciente a Tadashi tirado en el suelo, para abrazar a su querida amiga-

-Buenos días Hikari- Saludaron sonrientes Jun y Ryu-

-*Ohayou Hikari-chan ^_^*- Podía leerse escrito en el anotador de Megumi-

-¿Takishima aún no ha llegado?- preguntó tratando de no sonar ansiosa.-

-¿Tanto deseas verme Hikari?- Una voz llena de sarcasmo se coló hasta los oídos de la peliazul-

Rápidamente dio media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Takishima Kei sonriendole.

-¡Eso quisieras tú Takishima!, ¡Hoy esta decidido que te venceré!-Gritó exageradamente señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente.

-Una pequeña risa se salió de los labios del muchacho- Eso lo veremos, Señorita Número Dos-

-¡¡Que no me llames así!!

---Más tarde ese Día----

-Maldito Takishima, ¿Por qué rayos me siento así?- Pensaba tristemente-

-Hikari- Escucho que alguien la llamaba, cuando levanto la vista vio a Kei mirándola fijamente con su semblante preocupado.

-T-Takishima ¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto con fingida molestia-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?, hace varios días que noto que estas extraña…

¿Cómo rayos se había dado cuenta? ¿Acaso siempre tenía la vista puesta en ella que siempre sabía lo que le pasaba?

-No es de tu incumbencia, no debería importarte- Dijo cruzándose de brazos-

El se acercó a ella y la tomo de un brazo, obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron e inmediatamente el corazón de Hikari comenzó a latir fuertemente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Me importa y más de lo que crees

-Takishima- Se había quedado sorprendida-

-¿Por qué comenzaste a distanciarte de mi Hikari? Cada vez que trato de quedarme a solas contigo inventas alguna excusa y huyes, últimamente sales corriendo rápidamente cada vez que me acerco a ti. Dime ¿Por qué? –Sus ojos mostraban un dolor que la peliazul jamás había visto en el-

-Es que…. Yo…. –agacho su cabeza avergonzada.- Me siento extraña cuando tú estas cerca mío, Mi corazón late deprisa y... Y… me sonrojo, realmente no se que me pasa Takishima porque yo juré derrotarte pero si me siento así… no puedo

El joven de cabello castaño sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta de algo que al parecer Hikari aún no había descubierto. Era tan típico de ella, pero eso era lo que la hacía única para él y por lo cual la amaba tanto.

-Estas enferma Hikari- Afirmó tratando de contener la risa-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó la chica con una mezcla de preocupación y asombro en su rostro-

-Si, y esa enfermedad yo también la padezco-

-¡Eh?! ¡Esto es grave Takishima! Debemos ir al médi--No pudo terminar su frase ya que los labios del chico atraparon los de ella de manera apasionada.

-Tú eres la única que puede curarme, esta enfermedad llamada amor

Hikari sonrió y volvió a besarlo entendiendo finalmente que siempre había estado enamorada de Kei pero nunca se había dado cuenta. Él era la única medicina que ella necesitaba.

**Fin**

**Hola!! este es mi primer fic de esta gran serie que me encanta!! ojala les guste ^^**

**Notas: Ohayou Minna significa hola a todos/buenos días a todos, Seguramente ya deben saberlo pero por las dudas aclaro XD**

** Dejenme reviews! **

**Gracias a todos por tomarse el trabajo de leerlo, si lo hacen X3**

**nos leemos!  
**


End file.
